


Caught

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fancomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Sneaky sneaky...
Relationships: Elaine Besbriss/Francesca Vecchio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythings/gifts).




End file.
